redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Evangeline Samos
Evangeline Samos is a magnetron of House Samos, and the second child of Volo Samos and Larentia Viper. Biography Evangeline is a member of House Samos and the daughter of Volo Samos and younger sister to Ptolemus Samos. She was born 10 months after Cal, being made to marry him one day. Her father trained her since she was a child, asking which things made from metal she could use as weapons. She was in Whitefire palace when Mare Barrow was imprisoned. There, she forced her into Maven's way to make him disoriented so that her plan could continue. She frees Mare, and flees with the rest of House Samos to the kingdom of the Rift where they rule. Evangeline is forcibly betrothed to Cal at the behest of her father Volo; this is done to secure the alliance between the newly divided kingdoms of the Rift and Norta. The betrothal causes great conflict and unspoken tension among the family as Evangeline is heartbroken. Evangeline tries to find a way to escape her betrothal so that she can be with Elane Haven. When she learns that marriage between two women is allowed and respected in Montfort, she begins to quietly desire a new life for herself in Montfort. After the allied forces of the Rift and Norta take back the palace in Archeon, Evangeline confronts her parents and asks them one more time to let her be free. They refuse cruelly. Evangeline then tries to run away. Larentia sets wolves on her; as Evangeline is held down by the weight of the wolf, her mother calls her "unnatural", bringing Evangeline to tears. Ptolemus saves Evangeline at the last moment by immobilizing their parents. The siblings run away together. At the end of War Storm, Evangeline is living in the capital of Montfort as an honored guest, alongside her lover Elane and beloved brother Ptolemus. Personality Evangeline, like most of her family, is cold-hearted and downright cruel to almost all people. She takes her time to gloat when Cal chooses her for his bride, and to threaten Mare if she ever gets in Evangeline's way. She is stubborn and fights for what she wants, as seen when she defies her instructor Rane Arven and demands to fight Mare. However, she loves her brother dearly, promising to free Mare as long as she didn't kill him. She's very loyal to those she holds dear. Physical description Evangeline has long silver hair and cold, charcoal gray eyes. She almost always wears clothing that is made of metal, and has the ability to change her dress without removing it in some cases. She often wears a cruel smirk on her face, especially when looking at Mare. Her teeth are also described as being white and sharp. She is described as being beautiful, having the same porcelain skin and eyes like her mother. Evangeline's mother is of East Asian descent, meaning that Evangeline likely shares several East Asian features with her motherVictoria Aveyard's Tumblr Q&Ahttp://vaveyard.tumblr.com/post/157237845905/is-evangelines-mother-asian-i-read-her#tumblr_notes. Abilities and skills Evangeline is a powerful magnetron who can manipulate metal. Relationships Ptolemus Samos Evangeline is shown to have a very close relationship with her brother Ptolemus. Both are very protective of each other. When Evangeline's life is threatened during the Sun Shooting, Ptolemus goes into a frightening rage and kills a member of the Scarlet Guard. He keeps a close eye on his sister, serving as both her escort and guardian after her betrothal to Maven. In return, Evangeline frees Mare and makes her promise not to kill Ptolemus. The siblings also have a great understanding of each other. Ptolemus marries Elane, Evangeline's lover, so that Evangeline and Elane can stay close together. Elane Haven Elane is Evangeline's lover. Evangeline originally plans to make Elane her consort after her marriage with Prince Cal, though her plans come to naught when Maven takes over the kingdom. Even after Evangeline is engaged to Maven, she and Elane keep a close relationship behind closed doors. At the end of King's Cage, her father agrees to a contract and she is forced to marry Cal, which breaks her heart and causes her to not speak to her father for weeks. However, at the end of War Storm, Evangeline runs away with Elane, Ptolemus, and Wren to the Free Republic of Montfort so that they can be together, openly. Her Parents Evangline had a very respectful relationship, although they were hash and strict. As of recent events in the trilogy, she doesn't have the respect for her parents Volo and Larentia Somos as she did before; this is due to them attempting to force her into be-wedding Cal to form an alliance of Norta. This didn't last long before she escaped their clutches with Ptolemus and Elane. Cal Calore Cal is Evangeline's first betrothed. She was made in order to be Cal's queen after Queenstrial. In Red Queen, Evangeline is seen as being really protective of Cal. We later learned that this is because she really wanted the crown. After Cal leaves with Mare at the end of Red Queen, she grows closer to Elane Haven. In King's Cage Evangeline and Cal grow to somewhat tolerate each other. At the end of King's Cage, Volos Samos reveals that he wants Evangeline to marry Cal in order to form an alliance with the Rift. Evangeline becomes Cal's betrothed again and she tries to find ways to get Mare and Cal back together. She does this because she wants to be with Elane and not Cal. In the end of War Storm, Ecangeline and Cal leave things off at a good point. Trivia *She slept with a bullet around her neck for 2 years as a part of her training. *Evangeline was born 10 months after Cal; evidence of Volo's and Larentia's efforts to produce a daughter that would one day become queen. *Her favorite family estate is the Rift House. *Evangeline is a lesbian.Victoria Aveyard's Tumblr Q&A es:Evangeline Samos es:Evangeline Samos pl:Evangeline Samos Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Silver Category:Samos Category:Viper